


I will take care of you, Iwa-chan!~

by Hanamaki_chan



Series: Aoba Jousai Sick Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I LOVE FLUFF SO IM NOT SORRY, Iwaizumi is the sick one, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, oikawa is the care taker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi gets sick this time and tells Oikawa he regrets telling Oikawa. R.I.P Iwaizumi Hajime 1998-2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will take care of you, Iwa-chan!~

Iwaizumi groaned. He was sick now. This is great, he knew Oikawa would get him sick if he kissed him. This was perfect, now he was gonna miss two days of school. "I swear to god.. If I get a bad grade this quarter because of this I am gonna kill Oikawa." He thought to himself. He picked up his phone to text Oikawa.. At the time he was thinking that was a good idea since his parents were at work, and he didn't want to call them so they would have to come home early. 

* * *

 

**Shittykawa**

hey, Shittykawa guess what  
you did. You got me sick  
you bastard.

Iwa-chan that isn't what  
you should be calling your  
beautiful boyfriend!!  
call me something nicer  
and then I'll come over  
to take care of my poor sick  
boyfriend ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

fucking hell. Fine.  
babe, you got me sick  
how? Because I told you not  
to kiss me and you did  
this is all your fault.

Awwww how sweet Iwa-chan!~  
you called me babe~ ε-(´∀｀; )  
okay!! I'll come over to your  
house and make you hot tea  
and soup! I'll be the best  
care giver ever!!~ ＼(^o^)／

I'm regretting this already  
i shouldn't have done this  
i swear to god if you burn my   
house down I'm gonna make you  
pay for it and then I'll kill you

!!!! that's mean Iwa-chan!  
why would you want to kill  
your gorgeous boyfriend!! So  
cold.. ∑(ﾟДﾟ)

I swear to god Oikawa  
shut up already. I regret this   
so much. I'd rather have Makki  
or Mattsun take care of me   
more than you. 

Gasp!! Iwa-chan those two  
arent any better than me!!   
Atleast im more prettier than them!  
so cruel!! (つД`)ノ

_ Seen at 8:04 A.M _

* * *

 

Iwaizumi didn't reply because he was coughing so much. He tried drinking some water. He took off his blanket since he was burning, only wearing boxers. For him it was like a hot summer day inside a house. He looked around to see if there were any stray water bottles around his room, which no luck there was none. He sighed. "I'm glad to have Oikawa.. Even though I could have gotten anyone else on the team to come and take care of me.. Well whatever Oikawa deserves this. I missed a day of school for him, he is missing a day of school for me." He thought to himself. He yawned and soon he fell back a sleep. 

He was awoken to Oikawa poking him in the chest. Iwaizumi groaned and rubbed his eyes and looked up at Oikawa. 

"What the hell Oikawa. Is that how you are supposed to greet people I don't thin---" Iwaizumi was cut off by Oikawa kissing him.

"That's how I greet special people, like my boyfriend!" Oikawa chirped out.

"You idiot. I swear to god if you get sick again I'm not gonna save you." Iwaizumis throat hurt, but he was still able to speak.

"I'm technically immune! I already got this sickness so I'll be fine!! Don't worry! Now I'm gonna go make you some hot tea." Oikawa trailed his fingers down to the rim of Iwaizumis boxers, "and maybe I coul--" 

" _ **No.**_ "Iwaizumi said sternly. 

"But Iwa-chan it reduces stress!! Maybe you're sick because you are stressed!" Oikawa whined out.

"No. I'm sick because you got me sick. Now go make me hot tea." Iwaizumi said sternly again.

Oikawa pouted and whined more but soon followed up, and left the room to make the tea.Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head. He then yawned, covering his mouth. 

Oikawa walked in with a cup of hot tea for Iwaizumi, who had almost fallen a sleep again. "Here ya' go Iwa-chan!~" Oikawa brung the cup to Iwaizumi handing it to him. "Watch out its hot." Oikawa warned. 

"No, dip shit." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, taking the cup and drinking small sips. 

"Hey! That's mean!! I'm your loving boyfriend taking care of you! You should at least be thankful!" Oikawa pouted.

"Mkay, thank you." Iwaizumi said calmly, drinking some more of his tea. 

"I want to be thanked with a kiss!" Oikawa crossed his arms while looking at Iwaizumi.

"My god you are so damn needy. Fine, come here." Iwaizumi put his Tea on the bedside table and waited for Oikawa to lean over. He then kisses him lightly, rolling his eyes. Oikawa smiled.

"yay!~ My boyfriend loves me!!~" Oikawa smiled and he went onto the other side of the bed, laying there. 

"I thought I was the sick one, not you." Iwaizumi turned over, with his tea in hand, drinking it.

"Mmm.. Yeah but I love my Iwa-chan." Oikawa yawned out while snuggling close to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi just shook his head, and he continued drinking his tea. Oikawa nuzzels Iwaizumis arms, "I love you, Hajime." Oikawa spoke out, quietly.

"I love you too, Tooru." Iwaizumi smiled a little as he drank the rest of his tea, and slowly fell a sleep. 

Oikawa was the first to wake up. He had left the room to go make some soup for Iwaizumi. He soon woke up when he felt the weight of Oikawa leave the bed. He groaned a little as he turned over, facing the ceiling. 

Oikawa walked in with a bowl of soup, and a spoon, sitting next to Iwaizumi. "Hello sleepy head. I made you some soup." He put the bowl on the bedside for Iwaizumi. "It's hot." 

"I can see that." Iwaizumi remarked.

"hey! Don't be sarcastic. I just care, I don't want you to burn yourself." Oikawa said, pouting a little. 

"Aw, Oikawa is being sentimental." Iwaizumi smiled. 

"Shut up.." Oikawa said a little lowly, leaning over to lay down next to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi laughed a little, and put his hands into Oikawas hair. As his other hand took the spoon out his soup, and he started eating. 

"Hey, Oikawa. I was just thinking, I think you need to stop calling me 'Iwa-chan'" Iwaizumi spoke out.

"Mmm.. Why's that?" Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi. 

"Well.. You see if we get married, you too would be 'Iwa-chan'" Iwaizumi smiled a little.

Oikawa gasped, "Are you saying we are gonna get married?! Oh my gosh!! That's right, I would also be Iwa-chan. Hm.. I need to think of a new name for you." 

Iwaizumi shook his head, "Yeah I'm saying we'll get married. I have to think about this though. Should we get married earlier? Or.. Later?" 

"Hm.. Let's wait till are 20s okay? Now I totally would love to get married right now. Oohhh, maybe I'll ask my parents if we can get married, like soon! Cause then we could get married faster and it would be so cool!" 

Iwaizumi smiled, "Then I'll ask my parents too and if our parents agree we could get married sooner. They could help pay for the wedding."

"Wow, we are technically already planning out our whole wedding right now. This is amazing." Oikawa smiled. 

"Yeah it is.." Iwaizumi finished his soup, and still had his hands in Oikawas hair, petting him. 

"I love you." Oikawa said gently.

"I love you more." Iwaizumi said calmly, soon they both fell a sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Next one will be MatsuHana!!!! :DDD


End file.
